Revenge: a Story of Love
by horriblewriterbutareader
Summary: What would happen if Wally read Artemis diary? This is my first Fanfic so please read and review. Rated T for some language and future chapters. Please Read and Review. Now on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_The Reason_**  
><strong>

**Yea this is my very first Fanfiction so please review. if there are any grammer mistakes sorry about that.**

**summary of chapter: The reason of Wally's Revenge**

**Discliamer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's P.O.V<strong>

After a long mission all I wanted to do was eat some of M'gann cookies. Even though they were extra well done I didn't really mind mostly because I had a super fast metabolism. But of course Artemis, the ice queen had to come waltzing in trying to pick a fight with me. Seriously does she not understand that not everything is my fault? Attempting to ignore her bickering in my ear so I can eat my over done cookies in peace I started to chew loudly hearing the loud crunches. I guess that annoyed her even more because she reaches over the counter and snatched my goggles. Then she ran away. Letting her get a head start because one he wanted to finish his last cookie and two he was the fastest kid in the world. After swallowing the last cookie I turned to Miss. Martian.

"Thanks Sweet cheeks" I said giving her my signature smile before turning to chase after the thief that stole my goggles.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis P.O.V<strong>

Running with a grin on her face she had finally reached her room. She stood in the doorway waiting to hear the surprise she left for Wally. Still holding to on to his goggles she heard a loud crash with a yelp from his mouth. She snickered and turned away into her room locking the door waiting for the last part of booby trap. Then she head it the loud explosion from Wally tripping over one of her exploding arrows causing a loud scream, silence then a groan.

"Good thing he has super fast healing" she said has she thrown the goggles and herself on the bed to make some arrows since she had time.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally P.O.V<strong>

Wally now in civil clothes because his costume was damage thanks to that animal's booby trap. He was on the couch trying his best to not move heck not even breath because the pain was agonizing it felt like his insides were being tear out. Pondering a way to get Artemis back because of the pain and suffering she caused him. But he wanted a plan that would really get her. He wanted to get the ultimate revenge. He felt somebody come and sit on the couch he open his eyes to see the ice queen animal sitting next to him with a grin so big the Cheshire cat would be jealous. I could literally see all of this animal's teeth. Then he saw his goggle were on her head. He had to admit that they did look cute on her but this bitch stole them from him. He reached to grab them well tried to because the pain was mentally and physically too much for him causing him to wince not noticing that he did not grab the goggles but instead he grab her boob. Looking at her face in total fear of what was about to happen he saw her face change from shocked to anger. The pink blush turn to bright red that the color would blend perfectly against Flash's costume.

" What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"I didn't mean to grab your boob I meant to grab the…

Before he could finish his sentence Athemis got up in an instant causing me to forget the pain I was feeling and prepare to flee. Wally could see the fires of hell in her eyes, which terrified him, but she did something he did not expect and was a total violation. She had kicked his children very hard causing him to fall to the floor in fetal position. The pain was worse than the exploding arrow it was unbearable. Biting my lip so I would not yell I heard the Animal Queen stomp a way_. He was so getting her back for this_ Wally thought until he felt the sharp pain again in his lower region.

* * *

><p><strong>please review and tell me if i should continue the story. Thank You :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry that Chapter 2 is so short i am working on chapter 3 at the moment when i finish it i will upload :) if any grammer mistakes srry**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 2<span>**

_Found by Accident_

**Artemis POV**

She was in her room and still had Kid Mouth's goggle's captive in her room but today she had to go on a mission with Green Arrow. Figuring that Baywatch would attempt to get his goggles back she had bury them with her bras and panties knowing that he would be too immature to even bother to look in there.

* * *

><p><strong>Wally's POV<strong>

Sitting on the couch wonder if I would ever get my goggles back. Like how can this blond just steal his property he should report her to league. "Artemis B07" speak of the devil I say turning around preparing myself to catch a glimpse of the Ice Queen. But no one came in so it means she had left. A perfect opportunity had shine on me. I got up and sprinted to her room. He could finally try and take his goggles back from her. I was fully healed thanks to his super fast healing properties. I had reached the Ice Queen lair and was ready to charge in. Assuming to see an all black room with blood red sheets and shackles on the walls with a scent of decaying bodies. I was surprised to see that the walls were empty and were the color light green. The room had a scent of lavender and was very clean. All of the furniture was chocolate brown. The sheets, pillows and covers were either light green or dark green or brown. And on the bed was a teddy bear that had emerald green eyes similar to my color eye. Picking up the bear snickering I noticed that there was a zipper on the side of it. Opening the bear there was a hot PINK book. I did not think of Artemis was a hot pink type of girl or a girl with a diary. I study the cover it had the word Diary on it crossed off with thick black Marker and at the bottom was written journal. I open the book.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE review :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Finish Chapter 3 YAY! well if there are any mistakes once again sorry. please enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Shocking Info for Wally _**  
><strong>

**Well it is Artemis's Diary making it her P.O.V**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I receive this thing from M'gann has a welcoming gift from my "Martin sister." She said that she gave it to me be cause she wants me to express my emotions instead of keeping them all bottled up inside. She says that she does not need to read my mind to know that I am either angry or annoyed. I swear that I am probably angry or annoyed whenever I am around Baywatch like seriously he likes to pick fights with me. I do not understand what it is wrong with him? Another thing I hate more is when Robin says, "get a room" like seriously tech kid should mid his business cause I find Wally very annoying. Baywatch and me are like water and oil we do not mix one floats on top of the other. I also do not like the name of diary I think I m going to change this book to my journal. I can't believe I am actually writing in this thing._

Wally flip through the book and stop somewhere in the center.

_Dear "Journal",_

_Today was the weirdest day of my life. I had actually like Kid Flash. The most irritating, annoying, loudest and eaitest person I know. Yes I made up a word because it is so true he can eat the league out of the hall. I do not know how his uncle can deal with him. Anyway that is beside the point, I cannot believe that I almost came close to telling him my secret identity. Thanks amnesia for almost letting me share my deepest secret. It was so unbelievable that I actually like him. I even gave him the lamest excuse of why I said my dad would want me to kill him after our adventure with amnesia. My ninja boyfriend! Stupid! How could I forget how much of a jerk he is? The problem is I think I still like him even after my memories return. I don't know why. I feel like screaming and punching in a concrete wall. Whenever I see this kid all I could think about is the first time we met. What if we met differently would we have been together? Another thing I can't seem to forget is his body yea he isn't as muscular as the antisocial Superboy or peaceful Kaldur but he does have some muscle. His smile is cute too…ugh I can't believe what I am saying or writing matter fact thinking. Am I going insane? I am leaving this book so I can go and physically get this feeling out. I am going to train hard…_

Wally had stop reading and flipped to a more recent entry.

_Dear Journal,_

_I cannot shake this feeling that I have for Wally it is getting so bad that I get jealous when he flirts with M'gann though I know he won't have a chance with her. But I can't help the fact that I feel jealous. I am even trying to start fights with him. I feel myself breaking and don't know how much longer I can last without actually snapping with all my emotions exploding out. Maybe M'gann was right keeping my emotions inside may not have help me at all._

Wally stared at the book shocked hoping of what he was reading was not true…

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay on the new chapter i had a lot of homework so did not have time to type it up. hope everybody seen the new episode today. i am currently working on chapter 5. Anyway please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE :(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_The Unknown Plan_

* * *

><p>Wally still standing in Artemis room shocked.<p>

**Wally POV**

I felt that reality has just smacked me in the face. I started to blush because for some strange reason I started to think of Artemis in Byhalia. Why hadn't he noticed before? Why hadn't I notice the times she got angry whenever he flirted with M'gann or how she was flustered sometimes when she saw him? How could he be so oblivious to the signs? All of this new information and questions dawned on me one after the other. It felt like a huge rock had landed it on me and I was told to carry the ridiculously heavy rock. Every question that came to mind seemed like that rock just got heavier. Then it occur to him, similar to does cartoons that get a light bulb on the top of their heads when they got an idea. A thought, scratch that, a plan, a wonderful devious plan pop in his head. This plan would surly get the Ice queen and fulfill his goal to get the ultimate revenge on her. A grinned had crawled on his face.

* * *

><p>(LATER ON THAT NIGHT)<p>

Artemis B07 the zeta tube machine speaker this stated. She came in limping with a gash on her arm.

**Artemis POV**

Does everyone need to know that I am here? It was awfully quiet there was no TV on or humming from M'gann in the kitchen or Robin clackering on his computer not even that annoying red head to start a fight with me. She sigh looking around the room to see emerald eyes staring at me from the across the room. Of course he was shirtless and soaked, which was ruined by his overly bright yellow shorts. I snorted at his pants but had felt a blush creeping to my face. He had a towel in his hands rubbing his hair with it I assumed that he had just came out the shower.

"Hey Arty" he chirped with his signature smile. I hated that nickname but I did not feel like correcting him because I was trying my best not to blush at his smile.

Hi? I said questionly wondering why he was being nice to me instead of arguing with me or commenting on my limp or gash? I felt the blush creeping on my face so I decided to turn away and speed limp to my room. I guess that wasn't a smart move against a kid that could out walk me in less than a second.

He was suddenly in front of me and I crashed into his chest I back away really quickly. He looked at me.

"Do you want help with than he said pointing to my arm?" he said pointing at my arm grinning.

"No" I hissed.

But then he reached out and grabbed her wrist and started taking me to the bathroom. Really dragging me. I tried pull my wrist away but thanks to the stupid mission and the limp was to tired. I just wanted to go to my hideous green color room to sleep. Seriously Green Arrow are you that obsessed with green that you had to design my room that color too. After that thought we were in front of the bathroom. I scoffed at him.

"Baywatch do you not know the meaning of no? What do you not understand the n or o?"

"Neither" he smirked at me then pulled me in the bathroom and sat me on the toilet. He had pulled out 3 bottles and some white band-aid tape. All 3 bottles had a different liquid in it but the last one look seriously suspicious to her. It was either the fact the bottle shape was twisted in some weird shape or the fact that he had smirked at me when he pulled it out. He gently grabbed her arm and swabs some peroxide that sizzled in my gash. Then I winced surprised when he put alcohol on my arm. I had shut my eyes for second and Wally was in my face our lips almost touching. I yelped. He grinned at my face and whispered sorry. I looked down feeling him place a bandage on my arm. I looked up to see him near the door. Before leaving he had winked at her causing her to blush furiously.

I got up a few seconds later I was stilled shock of what happen that I didn't realized I missed the door and crashed into the wall.

"Ow" I said aloud rubbing my head.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review thanks for reading :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it is really short. Hopefully you like it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_The Guess That Was Correct_

* * *

><p><em>(Around 10 at night)<em>

**Artemis POV**

After a nap I looked at the clock to see it was 10 pm what the hell happen to 7 pm? My stomach growled loudly ugh I said aloud. I was still confused, bothered and disturbed or how Robin would put it she was turbed. I felt like I have been mind fucked by Wally. How is that possible to be this bothered by one dude? Though I do have a crush on him I would not want to admit it. Why wouldn't I admit it? Probably because Baywatch is the most arrogant, stubborn annoying person I know. I have no clue why I have a crush on him. No I do not like him but seriously that was not was bothering me. What was bothering me was how weird he has been acting for the past few nights. He has been flirting with me, which was so strange to me. Mostly because he was always flirting with M'gann. I sat up finally putting the pieces together. He had started acting like this the next day after I stole his goggles and he had practically groped me. How could I forget that? Maybe it was psychological thing where you forget traumatic events? Seriously how could you forget events like that? Practically the dude she likes just jumped to second base with her before going to first. I can't believe I just admitted that I liked him. What the fuck is wrong with me? I got up and walked to my drawer with panties & bras and pulled out his goggles . I looked in the mirror looking at the bandage on my arm. Finally, I figure it out that Wally was doing this cause he wanted to get back at me. Probably because I kicked him in the groin. Well I guess two can play at that game. I let my hair out and put the goggles on. I put some make up on so I can surprise him. The eyeliner had made my blue eyes pop out more than usual. While the lip-gloss that I put on made my lips really shiny. She was so ready to get the Wallman back for turbing her. Ugh, I think Robin is rubbing off on me! She pauses hearing her stomach growl.

"I'll get him back after I feed myself " I said putting my hand to my stomach. I started walking toward the kitchen/ living room space with the giant TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Enjoy** **:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_The Start of a Situation_

**Artemis POV**  
>I saw Robin on the couch with his eyes glued to his computer. Forgetting about my stomach I walked over to the couch and sat near Robin. Being nosy and all, I wanted to see what Robin was doing. I was always curious about Robin being all-secretive, but what could I say I was secretive too with my own life. <em>I am a total hypocrite <em>I thought to myself, while leaning to see his computer screen. Then I realize there was an arm around me. I turned slightly away from his face to see freckles on his arm. _Wally_ I thought while a small smirk crawled on my face. With that, I inched towards him.

**Wally POV**  
>It was about 10:30 a few hours after my encounter with Artemis. It was so funny the look on her face when I was in her face earlier. She looked like a lost puppy, like she didn't know what to do. I walk to living room because I was bored and was hoping to play some video games with Robin. But when I walked in the room I saw Robin on his laptop like always and Artemis next to him. She had her hair out and she had something on her head. I inched a little closer to get a better look. She had my goggles on. Seriously did she put them on to mock me. I decided I could steal them back if I could get close enough to her. I sat on the couch and put my arm around her. She had turned slightly to the left, looking at my arm. Thinking that she would take my arm off her, instead she moved closer to me. Did she not know that it was me holding her? What did she think that Superboy had his arms around her? Why wasn't she yelling at me or threatening me? Why isn't she saying something like that she'll break my arm if I don't move it? All of these questions were flowing through my mind causing me to remember the "journal" entry I read yesterday. Yea I knew she liked me but I did not think she would be able to admit it because her entry sounded so indecisive. I looked down to see Artemis looking up at me. She looked different. It could have been the fact that she had some make up on, which made her look strange, or the fact that her hair was down and my goggles looked cute on her, or it could be both factors. Did I just call Artemis cute? What the fuck is wrong with me? This is the girl I hate, the girl that I want to get my ultimate revenge against. You cannot call the enemy cute! I felt a small hand on my neck I started to feel my cheeks heat up.<br>Of course Robin, who was still in the room, looked up from his computer, and with a not so witty remark, said "Get a room you two", before turning back to his computer. I took this distraction to get up. Artemis was still staring at me with those beautiful eyes. _Aargh I can't believe I thought that about Artemis' eyes that way either! I need to get out of here._With that I sprinted away yelling "Bathroom!"

**Artemis POV**  
>After the Wallman had sprinted away I heard the raven hair boy chuckling next to me while clacking at his computer.<br>"What?" I said with a questioning look.  
>"You guys are so funny"<br>"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to glare at the raven haired boy.  
>"It is so obvious that you two like each other" he said snickering.<br>"Look, I know I don't like him, but I know he likes me" I said with a serious face.  
>"Whatever you say Arty"<br>"Ok Birdy" I said, knowing that he hated that nickname, as I ruffled his hair.  
>I could tell he was glaring at me through his dark sunglasses at the same time he was fixing his hair. After he turned back to his computer, I started to walk to the kitchen hoping that there is something I could eat in there. Instead of seeing M'gann in the kitchen, I saw Kid Mouth eating some cookies. He looked at me kind of petrified but not so much. I winked at him causing him to drop the cookie from his mouth. I open the pantry closet to see if anything good was in there. Next thing I knew I was pushed in the tiny pantry hitting my head on the shelf.<p>

"Second time today, what the fuck?" I asked aloud to myself. I touched my forehead to check if I was bleeding. Thank goodness I wasn't. I turned around my eyes adjusting from the bright to dim lighting. Only to see emerald eyes staring at me in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review :)<strong>


End file.
